


In the Absence of Seagulls

by Lieju



Series: Jerk Vampire AU [2]
Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Horror, M/M, People Will Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ‘bad ending’ to 'His Habits- a saunter’. Where Gaston does not remember his seagull. You should read that story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence of Seagulls

 

Prunelle stalked the house, aware of the two people inside.

 

He could _smell_ them.

 

Jeanne was the problem.

He was confident that if he could just get to Gaston he would make the right decision and join him.

 

All Jeanne had to do was to stick her foot out of the door. Then moment the door opened she was pulled out.

A quick hit to the head, and she was limp, and could be hidden to the overgrown bushes near the door on the premises.

 

Prunelle had to hurry.

 

He knocked on the door.

 

”Miss Jeanne?”

Good, he was up. Prunelle had been worried Gaston would be too weak to move.

He opened the door, and was visibly shocked.

 

”Prunelle! Aren't you-”

 

”Dead? Is that what they told you?”

 

”You don't look so good.”

 

Prunelle wondered just how bad he looked. Ever since he had come back he had been unable to use a mirror, after all. Better to come up with something.

 

”I was... attacked. There was a weird man spreading lies about me. He wants to hurt me.”

 

Well, that was all true.

 

”Gaston, I need your help. You believe me, don't you?”

 

”Yes.”

 

Prunelle had known he could trust him. ”Then invite me in.”

 

He nodded. ”Come in.”

 

The mental block vanished, and Prunelle immediately used this chance to get in and close to his target.

”Mmhuh?”

 

The boy was confused. Prunelle grabbed his wrists, holding him in place so he wouldn't do anything foolish. ”It will be fine, Gaston. You never have to work again, you'd like that, right?”

 

”Where's Miss Jeanne?”

 

Prunelle did his best to hide his frustration. ”Oh, she's perfectly allright. You can have her, later.” He could let him feed on her. Yes, he liked the idea of her being his first prey very much.

 

”Wha-what do you mean by 'have'?”

 

Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that just yet. He'd have to convince him, take things slowly. ”All you need to do is come with me. It's peaceful, it really is.” It was. The ever-present stress and anger was gone, all replaced by simpler needs. He bit down, barely able to stop himself from sucking him dry right there and then. ”Just follow me out of your own will.”

 

He could feel him giving in.

 

However, it seemed Gaston had some resistance left in him. ”Prunelle, what about the mail? The magazine?”

 

This surprised Prunelle, and something almost dead and gone, some part of him that had been silent for a while, stirred.

 

Only to be immediately suppressed.

”That doesn't matter anymore.”

 

It didn't. The man in front of him, and the blood pumping inside, was all that mattered to him now.

He was able to look back on his life, with the knowledge that most of the things he had worried over had been for nothing.

 

Soon Gaston would know what it was like.

 

”Will you join me?”

Had he still breath left, he would have held it.

 

Gaston nodded. ”Okay.”

 

Prunelle bit down, with the knowledge that the soul he had been pulling on for weeks had finally given in.

 

Before, he had always stopped himself before feeding too much, careful and patient.

 

Now he indulged himself, taking everything the other man offered him.

 

He listened to the heart pumping blood out of the body, slowing, eventually stopping.

 

The body fell, but he caught it before it hit the floor, and carried it to the sofa, gently laying it down, like he was just sleeping.

 

This was the moment Prunelle had been fearing.

He was mostly working on instinct, what if he had done something wrong and would lose him forever?

 

No, that could not be the case.

He stayed at his side, holding his hand.

 

He hadn't really thought this through. What if it would take too long and those murderers would get here before the transformation was complete?

 

He should have killed them when he had the chance.

 

Speaking of which, he could hear Jeanne stirring.

 

Prunelle left Gaston's side, and made his way to where he had hid her body.

He dragged her in, and bashed her head on the table for good measure.

 

At least she was still again.

He spotted the cross at her neck and grimaced in disgust.

Pathetic.

All he had to do was to wrap his hand in cloth to avoid being burned, and the golden chain was snapped, and the thing thrown into a corner.

 

Prunelle had to decide what to do with her.

It would have been most fun to have her be conscious when Gaston fed on her, but it was too much of a risk.

 

Her screams could alert the neighbors, and even if she was gagged, there was the possibility Gaston might refuse to kill her.

 

Was it worth the risk?

 

This was vital for his plans. Maybe it would be best to get rid of her now?

But Gaston would, if he was anything like him when he first woke up to his new life, be weak and require food before he could handle even the smallest amount of sun.

They would be on the run right from the start, he would need all his strength.

 

He decided to keep her alive, but unconscious.

 

He'd show Gaston he could be merciful and offer her an easy painless death. If he still had feelings for the girl he would appreciate it.

His thoughts turned back to Gaston.

Would he be fine?

And would Gaston be like him when he woke up?

Prunelle was aware he had changed, the old him, a coward and a fool obsessed with the most useless of things, would have never even thought of hurting Jeanne, or getting close to Gaston.

 

He couldn't have even brought himself to _hate_ her, convincing himself he was happy for the two.

 

But Gaston was unique, what if even in his new life he would be so...pacifist?

 

What if he would reject him?

Killing the girl crossed his mind again. Just in case-

 

But before he could act, there was movement on the couch, and Prunelle was at his side in an instant.

 

The body twitched, mouth opening and closing, the body still thinking he needed to breath, unable to do it the way it used to, giving the impression of suffocating.

 

Prunelle understood what that was like.

 

But unlike him, Gaston wouldn't need to wake up alone and confused in an enclosed coffin.

He wouldn't need to be scared.

 

”Gaston?” He called softly.

 

The new vampire opened his eyes, revealing their new, beautiful dark red coloration. He seemed to have trouble focusing.

 

”Gaston, can you hear me?” He tried again, and this time he looked at him. ”It's me, Prunelle.”

 

Gaston mouthed something, unable to speak.

 

”You need to breath in to talk,” Prunelle instructed him. ”You need to think about breathing now when you want to speak. Pay attention to it, soon you'll get used to it and see it's only necessary when you need to talk.”

Gaston swallowed, and spoke, voice raspy. ”Wh-what is-?”

 

The older vampire took his hand. ”I know this is confusing. Can you stand?”

 

He helped him up.

 

It looked like something got the new vampire's attention. Prunelle followed his gaze.

It seemed he had spotted the unconscious body laying on the floor.

 

His mouth opened, showing his new pointed canines.

 

”Go on, she's all yours.”

 

He didn't need to be told twice, and he grabbed the girl, sinking his teeth into the neck.

This was all going perfectly.

 

However, once his hunger was satisfied, he dropped the lifeless body, horror in his eyes.

 

Prunelle frowned.

This wasn't good. He needed to take his mind off of it, and quickly.

 

The smell of the fresh blood was appetising, despite being fed just a while ago, so it felt only natural to kiss him, tasting the blood.

 

To his relief, he kissed back.

 

Prunelle had been worried this wouldn't work after neither of them was alive anymore, and no blood flowed in their veins, but they could have this. And there was a completely new kind of connection being formed between them.

He smiled, thinking forward to all the hunts they would have together.

 

Now was not the time, though.

 

”Gaston, we need to go. It's soon morning, we have better chances moving under the night. Let's go, before those murderers arrive.”

 

Gaston nodded, and followed him outside. Not a moment too late, he could hear them approaching.

Part of him wanted to stick around, at least long enough to show off what he had done to Gaston, but he wasn't stupid.

 

No, he was planning to survive.

 

He took a hold of Gaston's hand.

”I'll show you what you can do now, follow me.”

He let his form fade into a mist, keeping an eye on his student.

 

He started following him, but instead of following Prunelle's lead, his shape shifted into that of a bat.

 

Prunelle smirked, as much as a cloud of mist could.

The young man had always liked his animals. He himself far preferred the formlessness of mist, but this was endearing by its own right.

 

”Follow me,” he told him. ”This will be fun.”

 

 

A/N: There's still more. Mainly due to me really wanting to try keeping them as much in character as I could while still having them be evil undead. Writing that was really fun, actually. And no, I don't care what that says about me. Except, you know, don't show them to my mum.

 


End file.
